Enough
by jetsfanforlyfe
Summary: Kelsi held the gun in her hands, pulled the trigger, watching as he slumped to the floor. One thought ran through her head. Freedom. Oneshot, songfic, Jelsi. Character deathabuse [Technically OOCs]


Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Characters belong to Disney, song belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

A/N: I'm back from the dead! (No, I wasn't really dead) RL has been totally crazy lately, what with broken laptops, new jobs, AP tests, Peer Leadership training…yup…senior year approaches, and then college! YAY! Anyway, this is random. And rather dark.

Also, I was having severe issues with the formatting. Sorry about that.

TITLE: Face Down

RATING: T

SUMMARY: Kelsi held the gun in her hands, pulled the trigger, watching as he slumped to the floor. One thought ran through her head. Freedom. One-shot, song-fic, Jelsi. Character death/abuse

WARNINGS: Physical/emotional abuse, homicidal thoughts/actions, character death

Enjoy!

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Kelsi Nielson sat on her bed, holding the cool metal in her hands, caressing the barrel of the .45 caliber pistol her father kept under his bed. She wasn't supposed to know about it, but she had seen her father pulling it out, cleaning and re-loading it.

Standing, Kelsi slid the gun into her purse, grabbing her keys from the dresser. Passing her vanity mirror, she paused, her hand unconsciously reaching to touch the tender flesh around her eye again, to feel the swelling, the pain as she increased the pressure. Similar bruises decorate her neck, the chilling pattern of fingerprints dancing across her skin making her physically sick.

He had never gone this far before, never left physical evidence of what he did to her. If no one saw the bruises, no one could suspect him. _  
_  
_Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Reaching for her make-up bag, Kelsi quickly touched up her concealer, trying to soften the mottled purple-and-black pattern, trying to make it less obvious. People would ask questions, and questions led to punishment. That much he had taught her in the six months she had known him.

The first time, he had claimed it was an accident, and she believed him, trusted him. When their friends had asked about the bruise, she had stuttered, waving off the question. When they invited her to the movies, she said no, and he had been watching, told her he approved, was proud of her for sticking with him.

Two weeks later, she was on her back on the floor, and he was pulling her to her feet, crying as he apologized, swore up and down he loved her. She believed him, gave him the benefit of the doubt. No one had told her they loved her before.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Jason Cross leaned against his locker, a playful smile on his face as he flirted with the blonde bombshell dangling from his arm. She leaned closer, whispering in his ear, and he threw his head back, laughing. She pulled a face, gazing at him with puppy dog eyes, pulling him down the hallway with a loose grip on his hand.

He shook his head, untangling his fingers from hers and motioning for her to go without him. She pleaded with him, begged him to follow her, but he shook his head, smiling again. Just as the blonde rounded the corner, disappearing from sight, Kelsi sidled up behind him, a tense smile on her face.

Jason turned, wrapping his arms around her. Before he realized, an apology slipped through his lips, falling on deaf ears. Kelsi pulled back unconsciously, looking over his shoulder, at a spot dozens of feet away. He didn't catch on to her discomfort, putting his arm around her waist and leading her down the hallway. He was oblivious to her anger, to her seething rage.__

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  


Jason watched as Kelsi talked to the new substitute, a young upstart fresh out of college. Jealousy began to boil inside him as he watched the bastard shake Kelsi's hand, smiling at her. She was his, no one else's-he had no right. Jason waited for her to leave the classroom, waited to remind her that she wasn't to flirt with other guys.

The first time he had felt that jealousy, it had caught him by surprise. He had felt blinding rage, and without thinking, his fist flew, catching Kelsi in the face, sending her sprawling. He had been truly sorry, and she had finally believed him after hours of apologizing.

The next time, it hadn't been an accident, but he had apologized nonetheless. He put on a show, crying, apologizing, professing his love. He needed her. She empowered him, made him feel better about himself. It took his entire being, but he got her back, got her to trust him. He got her to believe him.

_  
I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
Heed my lecture._

Kelsi left the classroom, feeling truly good about herself for the first time in months. The new teacher had told her he had seen the musical, admired her compositions. He had congratulated her on the success of the show, wished her luck on the next. Things Jason was supposed to tell her, things he was supposed to say.

The happiness faded as soon as she stepped into the hallway. Jason grabbed her arm, whirling her around to face him as he pushed her into a locker.

"What was he saying to you?"

"Jason, please. We were talking about the musical, that's all. He's a teacher, for God's sake."

"I thought I told you you weren't to flirt with other guys."

"I wasn't, Jason, we were just talking. Please, you're hurting me."

Jason shook his head in disgust, flinging her arm away from him.

"You're pathetic, Kelsi. I thought you loved me, and this is how you treat me." He turned, walking away, leaving her standing in the empty hallway. Sobbing into her hands, Kelsi slid to the floor, her hands clutching her purse to her chest.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has...  
_

Jason strode through the hallway, seething from his encounter with Kelsi. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to stand up to him, to defy him. She was his to control, and it frustrated him when she broke that control. Reaching the school doors, he threw them open, taking the steps two at a time until he reached the quad.

Squinting against the bright sun, he looked around, spotting the blonde from before, and headed towards her, calling her name. She turned, smiling when she saw him.

"I thought you had plans," she commented, crossing her arms and glaring in mock anger.

"Plans change," Jason replied, shrugging. He reached for her hand, pulling her toward the parking lot. "Let's go."

_  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again._

Kelsi walked slowly into the bathroom, her hand sliding into her purse. Numb fingers closed around hard metal, and she immediately felt reassured. The gun in her hand gave her power, made her the stronger party in a simple game. Survival of the fittest.

Replacing the weapon, she exited the restroom, a new sense of purpose filling her. Walking into the bright sunlight, she saw Jason leading the blonde away, towards his car. A deep sense of sadness, of grief-_of disappointment_-filled her soul.

"I guess I was wrong," she whispered, following the two with her eyes. "Some things never change."__

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has...  


Jason was working on the computer when the doorbell rang, interrupting his English essay. Saving his work, he went to the front door, opening it to reveal Kelsi.

"Kelsi? What the hell? It's like, eleven-thirty."

"I want to talk, Jason. No, I need to talk. Now."

"Fine, come in. I don't know what the hell you need to talk about."

"You, Jason. I need to talk about you."

"Me?"

"I'm done, Jason. I can't do this anymore."

"Do what? I'm not the one trying to break us up."

"I saw you with her, Jason. Have you been with her the whole time? Were there others?"

"You're one to talk."

"I've never cheated, Jason, not once. If you really loved me, you'd know that."

"I do love you, Kelsi."

"You don't, Jason. I've realized that. You use me, you think I empower you. You want to feel stronger than me, to know you can control me. I'm finished. I'm not inferior to you."

"Kelsi-" Jason began reaching for her arm, fingers tightening around her bicep. "Kelsi-"

"I'm done," she repeated, her hand sliding into her purse. She pulled the gun out, fingers sure around the metal as she held it in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"I've told you, Jason. I'm done."

She pulled the trigger, watching as he slumped to the floor. There was no remorse in her heart, no sadness. Only one thought ran through her mind. She was free.

Jason looked at her in shock, blood spilling from his lips as he spoke.

"Why?"

"I've finally had enough," Kelsi whispered, tossing the gun to the floor, turning on her heel and striding back outside. Behind her, Jason's eyes slipped closed, his chest stilling as he breathed his last.__

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

_BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK_

A/N: Well that was interesting. Not really. I hope it was okay. I don't know. The plot bunny bit me, and wouldn't let go. It kept gnawing at me, begging to be written.

Credit Where Credit is Due: The song is "Face Down," by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Please Read and Review!

Peace,

jetsfanforlyfe


End file.
